A World Without Clark Kent Part 1
by mapetite16
Summary: Its the ninth season and Clark has left, but he has left something behind. New and Old characters appear and they try to live without Clark, see what their lives are like. Very Amazing if I do say so!
1. Chapter 1

This is set during the end of the eighth beginning of the the ninth season and will go on for a very very long period of time. I am taking ideas from Smallville, and the movies, but mostly from my own head.___________________________________________________________

Clark walked into the fortress with a hastened step.

"Jor-El!" Clark yelled as he got deeper into the fortress.

"Yes, my son?" Jor-El replied.

"I need a ship to get me to Krypton." Clark said.

"Kyrpton is gone my son."

"Yes, maybe but I am ready to except my destiny and the only way I can do that is to see were I am from." Clark finished.

"As you wish my son." Jor-El replied.

A white light surrounded Clark as he shot up into the sky and started his destiny. Chloe raced along the road as she tried to reach Clark but somewhere deep inside of her she knew she was to late. As Chloe raced along the fields and roads her phone began to ring.

"Chloe."

"Chloe, Clark's left and I need to tell you something!" Lois replied with loud vocals.

"I know hes left thats why i'm going after him." Chloe said in a matter of fact tone.

"You won't catch him, Chloe. He's gone and I need your help with something, please Chloe come and help me." Lois practicly begged.

Chloe hung up the cellphone and did a u-turn in the field before the caves, she knew Lois was right she had gotten the call at midnight from Clark, it was four in the afternoon. He was gone. Chloe arrived at the farm and parked beside Lois's SUV. As Chloe walked into the house she Lois pacing in the kitchen with the phone in her hand.

"Lois, what's wrong?" Chloe asked the second she walked inside.

"I...Clark...we...he's gone and Mrs. Kent she had to know."

"Lois, your not making any sense."

"I called Mrs. Kent and told her Clarks gone. But before he left, I couldn't lie to him anymore so I told him I loved him."

"Lois..." Chloe started but was interrupted.

"Thats not all we, me and Clark we...I slept with him!" Lois blurted out.

"OH MY GOD!" Chloe yelled.

"I know I know but I've had feelings for him for so long when I realized he was leaving and might not come back, I had to tell him."

"Ok ok, its ok I kind of realized you guys had feelings for eachother."

A moment of silenced washed over them as they hugged eachother realizing everything had changed in that one moment.

"Does, Mrs. Kent know?" Chloe asked

"No, all she knows is that Clark is gone."

"She will be here soon then." Chloe replied.

"Yep, I can't believe it we will be seeing Mrs. Kent again. It's been what two years?" Lois asked.

"Feels like forever though." Chloe concluded as they sat down and waited for what was about to come.

Thats it for the first chapter, I thought I would get some things out there but don't worry that Lois and Clark thing will be ran through. The next chapter Martha comes in and someother characters like Ben Hubbard! And trust me he is going to be very very important. I know I've said this over and over again but I am back and hopefully I can update some old stories. RR like the good old days.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane soared through the sky on its way to Smallville, the one and only passenger was Senator Martha Kent. She had just gotten the phone call only four hours ago, her only son had left he didn't even make a point in atleast saying goodbye. Martha had expected it though, when she had left and went to Washington she had only seen Clark about fives and only talked to him on holidays. Now he was gone.

Martha sat and wondered what she was going to do the only thing she had made her mind up about was staying in Smallville for a few weeks, maybe he would come back. As the time pasted Martha began to think back to Lois's phone call, the young women seemed so distraught and Martha knew that wasn't like Lois Lane. Martha closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

"We are coming in for a landing, please fasten your seat belt." The pilot beamed. Martha woke up and buckled herself up as she prepared for the landing.

Martha stepped off the plane and took a deep breath, she was home, Martha Kent was back home. She had rented a car and was on her back to the farm, Smallville hadn't changed much it still had the small town charm and small town people. As Martha pulled into the driveway she saw two vehicles which she assuamed must be Lois's and Chloe's cars. She stepped out of the car and walked towards the familiar house.

"Mrs. Kent!" The two young women yelled as they saw the red headed women, the two ran and embraced her.

"You girls have changed so much!" Martha cried.

"Us! Look at you!" Was the replied that was given back.

The three laughed after a second they stopped realizing why they were together again.

"He'll come back, he just needs time." Martha somewhat whispered.

The next morning Martha, Lois, Chloe and now Jimmy sat at the kitchen counter drinking coffee and eating some pancakes.

"This doesn't feel right, this all has to be a long nightmare." Martha whispered as she looked down at her food.

"Yah, reality can't really suck this much!" Lois replied trying get a laugh from everyone, sadly it didn't work.

"First I lost Johnathon, then I stupidly went into the senate and went to Washington going back on everything I ever believed in. To add more to it I had to lose a good friend who I stupidly lied to oh, and to top it all off my son leaves and I don't know when hes coming back. If he's coming back!" Martha yelled as she tossed he fork down and went outside.

The cool November air hit Martha's skin through her thin nightclothes as she stopped in the middle of the field, everything had come crashing down upon her. Martha collapsed onto the ground as tears began to escape her.

"Hey, are you okay?" A deep voice asked. Martha didn't answer she just kept crying.

"Martha?" The voice said her name.

Martha looked up to see none other than Ben Hubbard smiling at her.

"Ben?"

"Yah, I heard about Clark. I'm sorry, he'll come back he just....."

"Needs time. I know i've been telling myself that."

"Well, its cold out here and we don't want you catching a chill." Ben replied as he helped Martha up.

"It's been a long time." Martha replied.

"That it has, that it has." Ben smilied down at her.

For some reason when Ben put his arms around her and walked her back to the house Martha felt safe and like life might just get better.

_____________________________

So thats the end of that chapter I know probably a little boring but I thought I really needed Martha's feelings involved in this one. So please Review and if you have any suggestions I would appreciate them. Thanks!


End file.
